Various types of room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions which cure at room temperature to form an elastomer by contacting with moisture in air have been known in the art. Among these, room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane compositions of alcohol-releasing type which cure by releasing an alcohol have been the favorite choice for sealants of building applications and in the sealing of electric and electronic components as well as for use in adhesive and coating applications since the compositions of this type are free from unpleasant odors and corrosion of metals.
Typical example of such organopolysiloxane composition is the one disclosed in JP-B 39-27643 (Patent Document 1) which is a composition comprising a organopolysiloxane endcapped with hydroxy group, an alkoxysilane, and an organotitanium compound. JP-A 55-43119 (Patent Document 2) discloses a composition comprising a organopolysiloxane endcapped with an alkoxy silyl group, an alkoxysilane, and an alkoxy titanium. JP-B 7-39547 (Patent Document 3) discloses a composition comprising a organopolysiloxane endcapped with an alkoxy silyl group containing silethylene group, an alkoxysilane, and an alkoxy titanium. With regard to adhesiveness, JP-A 2001-152020 (Patent Document 4) proposes a sealant having excellent durable glass adhesion which incorporates 50 to 200 parts by weight of a light calcium carbonate having a specific surface area measured by BET method of at least 10 m2/g and 1 to 100 parts by weight of a heavy calcium carbonate having a specific surface area measured by BET method of up to 8 m2/g in relation to 100 parts by weight of the base polymer.
In the meanwhile, resins used in the casing and other components of the electric and electronic products have experienced improvement in their durability, and in the case of such resin, adhesion of the resin with conventional sealant is often difficult, and the compositions as described above which have been used as a sealant in building applications, and in the sealing, bonding, and coating of electric and electronic components failed to exhibit sufficient adhesion to such resin.